


Sins of The Past

by drippingwithsin



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Molestation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: What if Cordelia seen something else besides Myrtle burning? [my take on it]





	

Discharged from the hospital and trudging up to the academy, Hank tentatively guided her both physically and verbally around as though she were a mere child. However, little did he know of the anger brewing, festering, and eating away at her insides like acid. Never before had Cordelia ever wanted Fiona's powers as much as she did right now, in this moment. Wanting nothing more than to sling his useless hide against the wall over and over again until his bones crumbled into dust then set his adulterous corpse ablaze with a flick of her finger.  


"She made it up the stairs on her own." He said it with feigned enthusiasm like she was a puppy who'd just learned a new trick.  


"Of course she did. She's tough." Fiona bragged from the far corner of the room as if she has a right to.  


Then she heard Hank add. "She's a survivor."  


And oh how she wanted to murder him right in that moment.  


"She's right here." Cordelia spat, her nostrils flaring in frustration at the both of them, she caught a whiff of a familiar musky sweet scent in the air. Her stomach turned unpleasantly. Roses were always Hank's way of apologizing after one of their fights.  


"Why are there roses in here?"  


"Why, I thought you might enjoy them," Fiona admitted, adding. "They're the very last of your heirlooms."  


"Roses pull in love and romance. That's not what I'm looking for right now. I need chrysanthemums. All kinds of them, for strength and protection."  


"Well, the doctor said, uh, bed rest for at least a week, hmm?" He laid a reassuring hand on the newly naked skin of along her left arm.  


Cordelia gasped as flashes of images flipped through her mind like a movie reel. She sees her husband fucking some red-head woman like an animal. She came back to herself with a gasp and this time she decided not to hold her tongue.  


"Who is she? Who is the redhead!?" Rage colored Cordelia's scarred face, she jerked out of his hold and faced where she assumed he was standing.  


"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby. I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was so innocent that it made her want to vomit  


"Enough bullshit! Anything else you want to tell me now? Because I will see it sooner or later. I had to go blind to see things about you I couldn't see before. A bad cosmic joke. It's a different kind of clarity, an absolute clarity I've never had. The images almost vibrate with light." She murmured the last part mainly to herself as she all but flopped down on the sofa.  


"Thank Christ she's finally got your number." Fiona chimed in and Cordelia wanted nothing more than to pummel her with the cane she was currently white-knuckling to keep herself upright.

  
"She's high as a kite. You know what they gave her before we left the hospital?" He attempted and even the tone of his voice screamed guilt.

  
"I'm high all right, but it's not the drugs, and rest assured, you will be accountable for every single betrayal, no matter how deep you think your secrets are buried. Now get out of here."  


A pause.  
  
  
"Get out!  


"Baby. Now, you're my... you're my heart." His voice now choked, desperate. _Pathetic_. Her blood boils knowing he was giving her that pathetic puppy dog look.  


She felt a tingle of magic and heard the door to the room fly open.  


"I'd get out while you still can, Jughead." Came a thinly veiled threat from Fiona and in a small fraction of a second Cordelia was more than grateful for her mother's presence.  


Heavy boots on the hardwood floor followed by the door slamming back shut. _Finally_. Cordelia exhaled in relief though the anger still raged through her, she raised to her feet. "I wanted to sever his arms and throw him out the window. I had to stop myself."  


To make him pay. Make him feel as useless as she does now.  


"You've been given the Sight-"  


Cordelia half listened to her mother drone on about her newly acquired gift as she struggled to undo a button of her blouse, wanting nothing more than to fall on the floor and cry when she couldn't even get one undone.  


"Let me help, honey." Fiona spoke softly in a surprisingly motherly tone. A soft warm hand on landed on Cordelia's arm.

* * *

 _Cordelia's eyes slammed open and froze when she felt a slender arm coil around her waist. She went to open her mouth to scream only to have a hand clamp over it._  
  
  
"Shh," Hot breath bathed the back of her neck along with a strong wave of expensive bourbon.  


_Fiona_  


_Even though she knew it was her mother Cordelia didn't relax. In fact, she did just the opposite and tensed; for there was never a time she'd felt safe this close to her mother especially when the woman had been drinking. Alcohol tended to make Fiona cruel(er) and when she got that way she usually took it out on people, particularly on one Cordelia Goode._  


_The hand removed itself, allowing Cordelia to speak. "Mother, wha-what are doing?"_  


_Again she was shushed. The arm around her tightened possessively. Cordelia shivered as the cool material of a Chanel black original seeped into her thin nightgown and the swell of her mother's breasts pressed against her back._  


_"Give me your hand, sweetheart." Fiona whispered, coral lips brushing the shell of the girl's ear making her shudder._  


_Cordelia eyes widened in the dark as they darted around wildly to the other sleeping occupants in the room."No, mother, please not here."_  


_"Come on, sweetheart. It's okay. They won't hear." Her mother assured, pressing 'soothing' kisses along her neck. Cordelia took in a deep breath and obeyed, bringing her arm up she placed it on her hip so that it was within her mother's reach._  


_Fiona grasped Cordelia's hand in her own and slowly slid their joined appendages under the hem of her dress where she guided it between her thighs._  
  
  
Cordelia closed her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath. There were no panties to be found there, no barrier for her to take comfort in. Trembling fingers sink into wetness making her stomach turn. "Come on, baby. You remember, just like I taught you."  


_Cordelia said not a word as she begun to make tight circles with her fingers._  


_A low moan rumbled from behind her._  


_"That's it." Fiona praised breathlessly, pushing her hips restlessly against fingertips. "Just like that. Good girl, Delia. Such a good girl."_

* * *

Cordelia jolted back to herself with a sharp gasp with an expression of pure horror twisting her face. Feeling the weight of her mother's hand holding her arm, she wrenched herself free and frantically scrambled away, nearly tripping over the seat in her haste.  


She manically covered herself up, facing where her Fiona was. "How could you?"

  
Fiona's face fell and eyes widened."What? What? What did you see?"

  
She went to reach for Cordelia again only to have her curl away.  


"How?" The younger blonde's lips quivered, opening and closing a few times in a fruitless attempt to continue finally she regained voice.  
  
  
"How could you?"  


"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" The term of endearment at the end nearly made Cordelia wrench. How could a person be so cold-hearted, so callous as to carry on and pretend like they've never done something so heinous?  


"How could you do that to your own daughter!?" Cordelia demanded, the cords of her neck bulging.   
  
  
A couple of heartbeats, she continued in a much lower tone."You touched me, you made me...Oh God." Cordelia cupped a hand over her mouth and began sobbing hysterically.  


Fiona was in shock. Cordelia was never supposed to remember that-countless memory spells made sure of it.

  
"Delia, honey, calm down you don't understand."  


"Understand what exactly!?" The headmistress nearly screamed making the Supreme wince as if she'd been slapped. "How you would sneak into my room in the middle of the night? Whisper into my ears all the things I wanted to hear and moles-"  
  
  
A hand clamped over her mouth followed by the solid warmth of a body being pressed against her back.  


"Shut up." Fiona commanded, so close to Cordelia's ear that she could feel the hot breath scorching her ear. She couldn't have the entire coven knowing this-nobody was supposed to know of this.  


The Headmistress screamed in the open palm as she tried to twist out of the iron grip Fiona had on her but it was all in vain. The powerful pain medication she took merely an hour ago doing its job in making her muscles as weak as a kitten's. She tired out quickly, slowing and breathing heavily after only a few moments of struggling.  


"Shh, that's it calm down, sweetheart." The tone replaced by a low hypnotic one curled around Cordelia's ear like a serpent.  
  
  
Magic throbbed within the air, rattling the window and vibrating the younger woman's skin.  


The effect was instantaneous. Cordelia's mind short-circuited, her vision blurred, body slacken. The powerful magic seeped into her body. Her soul. She felt drunk. Eyelids drooped, breathing and heart slowed. Cordelia wanted so much to fight it but to her dismay couldn't even find the energy to lift her head.  


But as she descended more and more into darkness the hauntingly familiar voice was back whispering those sickening words within her ear. "That's it, Delia, good girl."

**FIN.**


End file.
